


Misc Portal Ford adventures

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Random Encounters, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: Short dribbles of Ford and some of his many adventures traveling dimensions.





	Misc Portal Ford adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls

Swirls of wind and color whirled around Ford; blowing his red tie and trench coat before landing with a thud. He was no longer in the Nightmare realm, the wormhole he had swim to after leaving a bunch of refugees on a astroid had deposited him in world far away from home and hopefully far far away from Bill. He glanced up sitting in a crouched position he took in his surroundings.  
The ground was a light blue color and felt solf and pillowy and shaped like cotton candy bunched together. The trees while long and and brunched out like fingers. The bark was a swirl of white and orange that remind him of peppermints. And all around Bubbles floated after they arose from the blue ground. Finally feeling safe and having his lack of sleep catch up to him, he curled himself on the forest floor to take a much need nap.  
————————————————————————————

The sudden stop of the rush of the vortex and the bit of motion sickness that followed traveling to a different dimension was familiar to Ford as he landed on steel ground. The only thing different HE Couldn’t breathe….

Falling to his knees his hands grasping towards his throat , his eyes widen in terror as he cough trying to suck in air to his lungs.

Sudden loud footsteps echoed through the corridor, eyes tearing he looked up to what looked like armored reptilian beings racing towards him. There where three of them; two of them grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Still gagging for air.

“We have an oxygen breather in sector A1, bring an converter” The reptilian that was not holding him said.

A tube attached to a metal color was placed around Ford’s neck with a mouth piece covering his nose and mouth. Breathing the life giving air in in great mouth full, Ford glanced at his surroundings .

He was in prison cell on some sort of Ship; once his breathing returned to a normal pace, he begin to plot a way to escape.

————————————————————————————

The multicolor banners of the many stalls in the market rippled sightly in barren dusty rocket alien marketplace; as Ford strolled past them. He needed some supplies, food and if he was lucky he could find some parts for his destabilizer gun his was building to finally kill Bill. Glancing at the stalls he took part of the wares of many species of vendors. 

A array of body parts of foreign other worldly animals such as horns,claws, and stabs of meat.

Bottles in a array of different shapes and sizes with different colors.

Random garments 

He stopped at a stall selling weapons. Long spears with forked edges, daggers with plasma blades. He looked around and thats when he saw it.

Next to the stall a few feet away on the stone wall was a poster. Quickly walking towards it he saw his own face with the giant letters and other wording Wanted Stanford Pines of dimension 46’/ , bring to Bill Cipher.

Ripping the poster off the wall Ford decided to make a hasty exit…  
————————————————————————————

Tall crystalize trees spread out through the land under a 2 moon night sky. Ford rode atop a Giant light blue skinned Frog like creature hopped the trees. Golden regins wrapped around antler like adpandges on its were held by Ford. He continued to ride hopping through the canopy, finally stopping at a purple crystal tree. Pulling the reigns back he commanded the Frog to climb. It did so moving its legs with three sickly toes to pull both of them up the tree. Once at the top Ford gave a whistle, The frog than leaped into the sky spending its four legs wide and realeseing skin to stretch out , kite like to glide through the air.


End file.
